Air traffic control (ATC) at an airport can direct aircraft on an airfield of the airport and aircraft in airspace near the airport, as well as provide advisory services to other aircraft in airspace not controlled by ATC at the airport. Directing aircraft on the airfield and in the air can prevent collisions between aircraft, organize and expedite aircraft traffic, and provide information and/or support for aircraft pilots.
Pilots of aircraft at an airfield can receive instructions from ATC while at the airport. For example, an inbound aircraft can receive instructions from ATC on where to land, where to park the aircraft, a routing plan to taxi from the runway to a parking stand, etc.
Pilots of taxiing aircraft can be subject to the instructions from ATC while at the airport. For example, ATC may instruct a pilot of an aircraft to hold the aircraft at a hold point on the airfield in order for other aircraft or other traffic to pass. As a result of other airport traffic, ATC may instruct aircraft to take longer taxiway routes to accommodate the airport traffic.